


Loki And The Giant!

by Sandboy28



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Adorable Loki, Birching, Bleeding, Elves, Frigga - Freeform, Loki - Freeform, Loki lives!, Non-Consensual Spanking, Sex, Sore bottom, Trauma, after spanking cuddles, get your mind out of the gutter!, giant, girls, parental disciplinary spanking, young adult intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Our young adult prince gets into trouble on Vannaheim and gets his little bottom birched severely! Loki is traumatized and Frigga knows just what to do to help her son.  Gentle Odin, Loving Frigga, concerned Thor, helpful Heimdall, A Gentle giant and one adorable little rump spanked twice!





	Loki And The Giant!

Twenty two year old Loki Odinson stood toe to toe with his much larger father, shouting up at him angrily.  
“I am a grown man! I should be able to come and go as I please!” Odin looked down at his very angry son, his own anger rising, but trying to keep his cool.  
“Loki, you are a prince of Asgard and as such, you are responsible for protecting the image of the family.”  
“I wish I were a peasant! At least then I’d be able to do as I please!” Odin fetched a sigh, trying his best to be understanding. He put both hands on Loki’s shoulders and walked him to the stairs of the dais, pushing him down and sitting next to him.  
“My son, I understand your frustration but you must try to understand how things are. You are my beloved son and as such you have responsibilities. You must carry yourself like the young prince that you are. I know you want more freedom and I will try to give it to you. I only ask that you remember to behave like a young gentleman.” He looked into Loki’s eyes and smiled. Loki fetched a sigh and nodded.  
“I’m sorry I shouted at you father. I just want to have some time to enjoy my life.” Odin pulled him in for a hug.  
“I know. I will permit you to have time for yourself as long as you promise me to stay out of trouble, alright?”  
“Yes sir, I promise!” Loki replied, smiling. He stood back up and Odin gave him a gentle swat on his bottom.  
“Remember, behave yourself. You are not too old to have your bottom tanned.” Loki smiled and nodded.  
“Yes sir. I will.” Loki turned and walked out of the throne room, a much happier young man. In truth, Loki planned to find a wild drinking hole, a couple of gorgeous girls and have an epic weekend party! 

* * * *

Twelve hours later, Odin was called to Vannaheim where Loki stood, his clothing disheveled, mussed hair and signs of a fist fight on his handsome face. He cringed when he saw his father. The youth was in manacles and obviously under arrest!  
“All Father, welcome back to Vannaheim. I only wish the circumstances were less…troublesome.” The old King said mildly.  
“Your Highness. What has my handful of a son done to be arrested?” He spared Loki an angry look and the young prince cringed.  
“I’m afraid it’s quite serious. Young Loki was found drunk, in bed with not one or two but three young women, one of which was my daughter!” The King growled the last bit to emphasize his anger. Odin looked at Loki with a burning coal in his eye! Loki’s head dropped and he sighed, knowing he was for it.  
“You have my apologies, Your Highness.” Odin said sadly. “Of course you will want to punish him. May I ask what that punishment will be?” The Vanir King scratched his beard, thinking.  
“All Father, if this were not your son and if I knew my daughter was not in her right mind I would throw the boy in jail for a long time. But since my Zelda is a headstrong young woman of legal age and since it is Loki, I will be satisfied with a good birching.” The colour drained from Loki’s face when he heard the word ‘birching!’ He knew what that word meant and he was utterly terrified of it! Odin looked over and felt a twinge of pity for his hapless, mischievous son.  
“What have you to say, Loki?” The old King asked the frightened young prince.  
“I…I’m very sorry your Highness. I will never do anything so foolish again.” Loki’s words were pleading and his voice shook as he said them.  
“All Father I ask that you attend his punishment.” The King said. Odin nodded solemnly. He knew how horrible birching was. Frigga had forbad him to birch Loki after the one time he had which left welts like worms on the boy’s tender bottom. The elderly god followed the guards as they walked his son to the room designated for this type of punishment. The old King walked with Odin, his hand on his back.  
“Normally, someone Loki’s age would be birched on their back but I have forbidden this in his case. The executioner will whip his little bottom instead. The word ‘executioner’ made a lump grow in Odin’s throat. He found himself fearful for Loki.  
The room was huge and it contained very little furniture. There was a long table with chair on one side, facing a whipping frame. Between the frame and the table was a bench with a central, padded top and side boards meant for immobilizing the arms and legs. The back end was raised, ostensibly to raise the poor prisoner’s bottom to an appropriate height for punishment. The Executioner was a positively enormous man, larger than Odin even. He dwarfed Loki who looked like a very small child next to him. Loki stood before the man, looking up at him fearfully. The man’s face, normally grim, showed the signs of a smile as he looked down at the youth. He reached down and tousled Loki’s hair.  
“Don’t worry Little One. I will go easy on you.” He said. This loosened the tension in Odin’s shoulders and he sighed in relief.  
“He makes ten of the boy.” Odin said in a near whisper.  
The Executioner looked at Loki, then at the bench. Seeming to decide something he plopped down on the bench himself and picked Loki up, laying him over his knees. He tugged the young man’s leggings down to his knees and picked up a bundle of birch switches. Loki tensed visibly and the man patted his little bottom gently.  
“Relax, it hurts less when you don’t tense up.” He said softly. Loki whimpered and tried to relax. The man raised his huge hand and the bundle of twigs and brought them down on the small bottom hard! It made a sickening whicker sound as it impacted the soft flesh. Loki yelped loudly, barking a sob after. The birch left a dozen or more red, raised welts in its wake on his pale behind.  
“I’m sorry.” The huge man said as he proceeded to whip Loki’s little bottom raw. Odin, visibly shaken by it, clenched his fists and gritted his teeth as his son writhed and cried over the man’s huge lap. The whipping went on for a full five minutes. Finally, overwhelmed by pain and fear, Loki screamed for his father.  
“PAPA!” The elderly god shot to his feet.  
“Enough!” Odin shouted. The Vanir King stood as well and clapped his hands, signaling an end to the punishment. Loki lay broken and sobbing, his bottom bleeding from some of the welts. The executioner gently picked the young prince up and stood him on his feet. He picked up a cloth and dabbed at the bloody welts, causing Loki to scream pitifully. Loki cried as his leggings were gently righted. Odin ran to him and lifted him into his arms. He fainted in his father’s embrace, going completely limp. Odin was thankful. At least now he was out of pain.  
“I will take my son home. Once again you have our apologies.” He stalked away with Loki and called for the Bifrost. When they landed, Odin was shocked to find that his son had peed his leggings. His mouth drew down in a trembling bow of pity and sorrow as he held Loki. Heimdall took the unconscious prince from Odin’s arms and walked to the healer’s with him. When he lay the limp Loki on a table he awoke, screaming! Rin jumped out of her skin and ran to him, rolling him over. His leggings were splotched with blood! Rin hurried to a shelf and drew up an injection, swabbing Loki’s thigh and administering the shot. He was so thin she was loathe to use his arm. He was in so much pain he didn’t even feel it.  
“I have to peel your leggings down, sweetling.” Rin cooed, stroking Loki’s head. He nodded, wincing. Rin carefully pulled outward on the waist band and down. The fabric clung to his wounds, starting the bleeding all over again. His bottom was a bloody mess! Rin turned to Odin, her eyes flashing.  
“You stood by while this was done?” Odin nodded guiltily. “HEAL HIM!” She roared. Odin shot forward and healed Loki’s bottom completely. He immediately sighed and slumped over, losing consciousness. “Bring him some new leggings.” She ordered. Odin quickly complied, leaving Rin to tend his traumatized son. Frigga beat Odin to the Healers and ran to Loki. He lay on the table, covered with a sheet. She pulled it down and found his bottom pink and undamaged. Mercifully, Rin had disposed of the bloody leggings. Frigga stroked her son’s face and cuddled him as he lay sedated. Odin walked around the table and began busying himself putting the leggings on his unconscious son.  
“He got drunk and had a bedroom party with three girls. One of them the daughter of the King. They gave him a brutal birching.”  
Frigga scowled angrily. She wasn’t sure who she was most cross with, Loki for his lewd behaviour or Odin for allowing that Vanir King to abuse her son.  
“Take him to his room!” Frigga growled. “Thank you Rin.” She spared a brief smile for the old Healer and Rin patted her back amiably. Odin picked Loki up and carried his limp form to his bed to sleep off the sedative. 

* * * *

Loki slept through that night and awoke the next day, fuzzy headed but thankfully without a hangover and relatively undamaged. He stepped into the bath, scrubbing that past two days off him. He brushed his teeth, combed his hair and shaved, feeling close to normal. His stomach growled and he headed to the dining hall, hoping he was off the hook. Thor was there and he sat with him, ordering a plate of food.  
“Are you well brother?” Thor asked, genuinely concerned.  
“Yes. Father healed me. Somehow I think that isn’t the end of it though.” He looked up at his brother as his plate was placed before him. Loki picked his napkin up and laid it in his lap, diving into his breakfast of boar steak, eggs, toast and porridge smothered in honey. As his amazed brother looked on, Loki wolfed down his breakfast. Loki had never wolfed anything down in Thor’s memory. It was so out of character for the young prince it made Thor vaguely nervous. He reached across the table and stroked his little brother’s face, making him stop in mid bite, looking across at him with a slightly stunned expression.  
Loki’s eyes were brimming with tears. Thor stood up immediately and walked around the table, lifting his brother up and cuddling him as he broke into sobs.  
“It was horrible!” Loki sobbed, burying his face in Thor’s big chest. Thor held his brother gently, trying to lend support. Loki was so slight and small next to him he felt bird like. It was almost as though he might break his fragile little brother if he didn’t handle him with great care. He could not imagine him under the lash, being beaten by a giant. The thought of it infuriated him.  
“Shhhhh. I know brother. It’s alright now. Brother has you safe.”  
Later that morning, Odin came to his son, who sat in his room, reading. Loki looked nervous and slightly wild, like a little animal who if spooked, might run away. Thor had come to Odin, telling him of Loki’s fragile emotional state. Now he could see for himself that Loki was indeed traumatized.  
“Hello my son. Are you well?” he asked, coming into the room slowly.  
“Hello father. Yes, I’m alright.” Loki looked anything but alright. Odin walked up to him and cupped his chin in his hand, lifting his face to look him in the eyes. Loki flinched violently when he touched him. The young man’s eyes were encircled with dark rings and his face was white as a dove’s wing.  
“Oh, no son. It’s alright.” Odin cooed. Loki looked into his father’s eyes the hurt showing through his translucent blue green eyes. “Loki I’m sorry I let that man hurt you.” These words opened a deep wound in Loki and he began to cry softly. He dropped his book on the bed and reached up, hugging his father. Odin picked him up and held him as he always had done, draped against his chest, one hand under his bottom and the other stroking his head and rubbing his back. Loki wept into his father’s battle armour for several minutes.  
When the storm passed, he looked up, swiping his eyes on his sleeve and sniffling. Odin carried him to the bathing chamber, giving him a tissue for his nose. He wet a flannel in cool water and gently cleaned the tears from his son’s face. He sat Loki on his feet and picked up his brush, dragging it through his son’s hair.  
“I know father. There was nothing you could do. It was my fault.” The young prince’s voice was soft and steady now. He looked serene. Odin was struck by his son’s beauty.  
“Well, it’s over now.” Odin said quietly. Continuing to brush his son’s silken, raven hair. Loki turned his head and smiled up at him.  
“I love you, father.” Odin reached down and hugged Loki’s narrow shoulders.  
“I love you too my son.”  
“Are you going to punish me for what I did?” Loki went for broke, hoping his father would say he had suffered enough.  
“Do you think you deserve to be punished?” Loki looked down, realizing that he had walked into this. Odin turned him around and looked into his eyes. “Well?”  
“I suppose I do.” Odin smiled and spun his son around, planting five, firm pats on his bottom.  
“There! Have you learned your lesson young man?” Loki smiled and hugged his father.  
“Yes sir.” He replied, smiling.  
“Go and see your mother. She worries about you.” Odin gave Loki another pop on the bottom, sending him along.  
Frigga sat on her window seat, clutching a hanky and looking as though she had been crying. When she saw Loki’s approach she stood and smiled, holding her arms out. Loki stepped into them, hugging his mother tight. He was several inches taller than her but it was obvious who the baby was.  
“My poor son. Are you well?” Frigga asked, stroking Loki’s hair gently.  
“Yes mother. Father healed me.”  
“That’s not what I mean.” Frigga replied, looking him in the eyes. Loki looked away and she grasped his chin, turning his gaze back to her. “Loki, tell me!”  
“I…I don’t know mother. I feel as though I am trembling inside and it won’t stop. I am having nightmares of that huge man beating me.” Loki’s already pale face grew paler still. Frigga frowned and felt a part of her begin to hurt, deep inside for her fragile son. Suddenly she knew what she must do. 

* * * *

Frigga bade Heimdall to put her down outside the Vanir Palace. She strode into the structure, jaw set and demanded to see the King. She was led through by a phalanx of escort guards and confronted the King.  
“All Mother! To what stroke of luck do I owe a visit from your lovely self?”  
“I want to speak to your Executioner.” She said plainly. The King snapped his fingers and a pair of guards fetched the huge man. Frigga inhaled sharply when she beheld him. He was so large he could credibly be called a giant! She tried to imagine how frightening a whipping would be from this massive man!  
“How may I be of service?” he boomed.  
“Yesterday you whipped my son, Loki.”  
“Yes My Queen. I was very sorry to have to whip the young prince.” He did indeed look sorry, which softened Frigga heart toward him just a bit.  
“He is traumatized now and I need you to pay him a visit and help him recover from his trauma. I believe that at heart, you are a nice man. I am here to ask you to visit my son and help him overcome his nightmares.”  
“I would be glad to My Queen. Wouldn’t another look at me make him worse?”  
“Not if you are very gentle with him. He suffers nightmares about you beating him.” The man’s head dropped and Frigga almost felt sorry for him. He was truly sad to hear of Loki’s pain.  
“I would be glad to come and help Loki. I ask only that you accompany me so I don’t frighten the boy all over again.” Frigga happily agreed. 

* * * *

Loki sat on his bed, hugging a pillow when Frigga opened his door and stepped inside. She came to him and cuddled him, kissing his face.  
“Loki, I have brought someone to visit you. You must not be frightened my darling. He comes only to help you.” Loki’s face became pale and his entire body tensed up. The door creaked open and the huge Executioner slowly came in. Loki immediately tried to pull himself into a ball, trying fruitlessly to disappear on the big bed. He clutched his mother and trembled violently.  
“Mama! Please! Don’t let him hurt me!” Loki said, his voice quavering and his entire body trembling violently. The giant man looked on sadly. Loki’s eyes were huge and brimming with tears. “Please don’t hurt me!” He pleaded, terrified.  
“My prince, please do not fear me. I mean you no harm. I only wish to apologize and help you to feel better.” He said softly, smiling as he advanced on Loki’s comparatively tiny form.  
“Mama wouldn’t let anything hurt you my darling. It’s alright. Shhhhh.” Frigga cooed as the man came nearer. Loki’s breathing was coming in ragged snatches and he looked to faint soon.  
“I have two son’s your age, My Little Prince.” The man said, reaching out. He arrived at the bedside and reached down, stroking Loki’s hair with one huge hand gently. Loki looked up at him and a tear tracked down his hollow cheek. The big man swept it away with his index finger. “There, there, Little One. It’s alright.” Frigga withdrew as the huge man sat down next to the frightened prince. He reached down and took Loki’s arm and pulled him up, picking his skinny form up and sitting him in his lap. He laid one huge hand against Loki’s head and held him, gently rocking him. “There, there.” He whispered. “See? I mean you no harm. That’s a good boy. I’m sorry I hurt you my little prince.” He reached back and patted Loki’s bottom ever so gently. Loki began to relax as he realized he wasn’t about to be destroyed.  
“See?” Frigga said, smiling at her son as he was comforted.  
“He’s so tiny for an adult.” The big man said wonderingly. He held one of Loki’s delicate hands out, rubbing the bony fingers with his fingers, fascinated by the perfect, slender digits. “Look at that. Just perfect!” He smiled. Loki looked up at him and blinked and the man reached down and booped his nose gently, smiling. Loki uttered a nervous chuckle. The man bent down and kissed Loki’s porcelain cheek. “Just like a little doll. He could be one of my daughter’s dollies!” The man said, chuckling.  
“I…I…” Loki struggled to speak.  
“What is it, Little One?” The man cooed.  
“I’m sorry I was so much trouble.” Loki said in a timid whisper. The man cuddled him closely.  
“Oh, poor little thing! You are no trouble. I was worried about you after yesterday. You took that whipping like a real man. I have had many men much bigger than you who begged like cowards. Not you! no no! You were very brave.” He patted Loki’s bottom gently. “Oh, Sorry Little One.”  
“It’s alright. My father healed my bottom. It was bleeding.” The man’s face fell, looking guilty.  
“I am so sorry about that my little prince. I’ve never whipped anyone as little as you before. I didn’t mean to hurt your little behind so badly.” He picked Loki up and laid him over his lap carefully, pulling his leggings down. He smiled at the soft, pert little bottom and rubbed it gently. “There. That’s more like it.” He said, continuing to rub Loki’s bottom gently. The young prince closed his eyes as his bottom was soothed. Frigga smiled and left the room. The huge man rubbed and patted Loki’s little behind for five minutes or so and righted his britches. He picked him up and smiled as Loki fetched a jaw cracking yawn. “Better?”  
“Yes sir.” Loki squeaked sleepily. The man cradled him in his arms as Loki began to fall asleep.  
“There now, that’s my good boy. You are safe and sound and I won’t let anything harm you. Shhhh that’s my good boy.” He looked down at the small bundle in his arms to find Loki sound asleep, his little face serene and handsome. He kissed his cheek and laid him on his bed, giving his bottom a gentle pat and left him to sleep. Frigga thanked the man profusely and he returned to Vannaheim. Loki lay still and serene in his bed when his parents came in to check on him. His face was peaceful and handsome in sleep. They smiled at one another and quietly left him to rest. 

* * * *

The next day, Odin caught Loki in the garden, smooth talking a couple of young women. They were tittering under their hands and Loki was being as adorable as possible. Odin smiled at the sight of it, glad in his heart that his son was alright and charmed by his youthful dalliances. The girls spotted him coming and straightened up, tipping Loki off. The young prince turned suddenly and smiled at his father. Odin walked up and hugged his son, giving him a matey pat on the rump. The girls giggled at this and Loki blushed.  
“Hello my son. Introduce me to your friends.”  
“Yes sir! This is Helen and this is Sparrow.” Odin smiled and bowed and the girls curtsied.  
“Have a lovely day Young Ones. I am off to rule the Realms.” Odin moved off smiling and Loki resumed holding court in his charming way.  
Four hours later, Odin had a dark feeling. It was the sort of thing parents experience instinctually when their small children are too quiet. He descended the dais and took a walk around the palace. At the dining hall, a young cook stopped him and informed him that Loki had stopped by and commandeered several bottles of wine. He thanked her and walked calmly to his son’s chambers.  
He heard laughter coming from the room as soon as he walked up to the door. Odin pushed the doors open to find his son and one of the girls, Sparrow he thought, entangled on his bed. They were naked and obviously in the midst of some wine fueled intimacy. Loki looked up and swore as soon as he saw his father. The girl squealed in terror, grabbing the duvet and wrapping herself in it. Loki quickly pulled his leggings on.  
“I will step outside and give the pair of you a few moments to get dressed. Then you, my dear are to go home and I will have words with my son.” He walked calmly out the door and Loki did as he was told. A minute later, the girl came flying out the door and down the corridor toward the exit. Odin walked into the room to find Loki fully dressed, sitting on the edge of the bed. He had the look of a young man who knew he was for it. Odin nearly laughed. He walked over to the contrite looking young prince and sat down beside him.  
“I’m sorry father.” Loki offered, looking up at him meekly.  
“I know.” The All Father replied, patting Loki’s leg. “I understand that you are an adult my son. I also understand that you have certain…needs. What you seem to forget is that you are a prince of Asgard and as such, you have a responsibility to behave in such a way that the citizens of this and every realm can look up to. You behave like a teenage boy.”  
“Yes sir.” Loki replied softly, head down.  
“I am going to punish you as a teenager. If the thought of a sound spanking does not appeal to you, perhaps you should think about behaving in an appropriate manner.”  
“Yes father. I’m sorry.” Loki looked so downcast it pinched Odin’s heart. He couldn’t seem to shake the image of his beloved son being beaten on Vannaheim. He reached down and grasped Loki’s arm and pulled him across his lap. Loki limply allowed himself to be positioned and made no sound as his father pulled his leggings down. The ancient being looked down at his son, his obedient son lying still over his knees. It tugged his heart strings and he had to force himself to begin the punishment.  
Finally Odin raised his hand and began to spank Loki’s bottom. Regardless of how he tried to dismiss the hideous beating he witnessed, he could not. It guided his hand as he disciplined his son. The swats were light, imparting a sting on his son’s bottom and pinking it up a bit but it was in no way severe. Loki said ‘ouch!’ after each one but lay still and dry eyed during the punishment.  
“My son, I want you to try harder to behave like a prince. Do I make myself clear?” he gently scolded.  
“Yes father, I will.” Loki replied between ouches.  
“You are such a fine young man. I have always been so proud of you. I know you don’t mean to disobey me.”  
“No sir, I don’t. OUCH!” Loki yelped as Odin spanked his sit spots a bit more briskly.  
“I want you to think about your sore little bottom before you break my rules again young man.”  
“OUCH! Yes sir, I’m sorry!” Loki replied, wincing.  
“The next time you want to be…close to a young woman you will do me the service of taking her out of the palace first.”  
“OUCH! Yes sir! OUCH!  
Loki’s bottom was pinking up quite a bit and Odin decided to conclude the paddling with a few brisk spanks to his sit spots. He yelped and flinched, signaling that he was getting the message across. Odin stilled his hand and lay it across the warm little bottom.  
“Poor fellow I think some times you cannot control yourself.”  
“I will sir, I promise!” Loki replied. He twisted his back to look up at his father. Odin smiled at his son’s handsome face as he looked sheepishly at his father. His bottom stung just enough to be an effective punishment but Loki knew it had been a gentle discipline delivered with love.  
Odin lifted his son up and cuddled him. Loki kissed his father’s face and reached back to rub at his stinging cheeks. Odin smiled and rubbed his son’s red bottom gently.  
“I love you more than the whole Universe my precious son.”  
“I love you too, father.” Odin lifted him up and Loki righted his leggings, giving his sore bottom a quick rub to quell the sting. Odin chuckled and patted his face, turning and walking out the door. Loki smiled after him, knowing that his father loved him and that he was safe and sound.


End file.
